


Courage, dear heart

by 382, fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Collage, Fanart, Friendship, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/382/pseuds/382, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020
Summary: «Courage, dear heart» (англ.) — «Не бойся, дорогой». В названии использована цитата из книги К.С. Льюиса «Покоритель Зари».
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Courage, dear heart

**Author's Note:**

> «Courage, dear heart» (англ.) — «Не бойся, дорогой». В названии использована цитата из книги К.С. Льюиса «Покоритель Зари».

  
  



End file.
